rachellevegas_the_amazing_racefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 2/@comment-8163902-20130502230440
MEET THE TEAMS Anthonio & Damario '(39 & 44 yrs.) - ''Single dads from Toronto, Ontario; Anthonio Rodriguez and Damario Isthmia were brought together by a night at the pub. Upon discovering that Anthonio divorced his wife that yesterweek and Damario was widowed after a tolling car accident, they have since become close friends. Within a couple years, they opened an online forum and shop dedicated to single parenting to share their experiences and help others around the globe overcome the stresses of disciplining children, finance, and workplace predicaments as an individual. Their website has garnered over 600 certified individual users and has been testified by the Better Business Bureau for an Awards for Excellence. Anthonio, a franchise development manager, enjoys thriller and comedy movies, physical combat sports, playing soccer with his son, running, and surfing the Internet for travel editorials and sports news. Damario, a part-time real estate agent, enjoys basketball, home improvement projects, flipping homes, and ball hockey. Relatively new viewers of TAR, their goal is to win the $750K to give healthy, bright lives for their children and replace a rundown car Anthonio has had since college. '''Chet & Jeff (48 & 45 yrs.) - Park rangers from Portage la Prairie, Manitoba/Cody, Wyoming; Chet Douglas and Jeff Goustran are fueled with spontaneity, alert for every emergency to security measure. While both assisted firefighters in 1988 to extinguish the widespread inferno destroying Yellowstone National Park, they met each other 11 years later on duty. Off the clock, the two have bonded over exploring beyond their isolated Wyoming cities and took overnight drives in their squadron car to explore the Thunder Basin Grasslands across the state, Montana, and Boise, Idaho. A few years later, Chet moved to Manitoba to settle with his wife of ten years who loved the quaint town she grew up in. Although a distanced friendship, they still reminisce their misadventures and chat about journeys yet to be completed. Auditioning for the Race, they plan to reunite once again to take this ultimate trip to see the real world. Chet, a patrol for Lake Manitoba, enjoys taking long walks at the beach, eating an apple a day, and playing scarring pranks on Halloween. Jeff, a 27-year Yellowstone ranger, enjoys teaching kids about the outdoors, smoking, and creating an inachievable bucket list to live life to the fullest. Big fans of TAR, their goal is to explore the world as "in its purest and most natural eyesight (Jeff)". Clarence & Azalea '(25 & 24 yrs.) - ''Boyfriend & girlfriend from Oxnard, California/Thousand Oaks, California; Clarence Ross and Azalea Eka met at Pepperdine University during freshman year and began dating since. While Clarence is working to become an attorney, Azalea considers business management on the forefront of her life thanks to her aunt and uncle showing her the ropes of running a seafood packaging facility and gift shop along the coast. Overthinking simple directions will lead to disagreements between them, but they realize they need to be open to various options and work toward one idea over formulating many. Azalea acknowledges her boisterous personality, but wants to prove she can tone it down and not become upset if she wants to be a good wife and eventual mother. Their favorite date so far is a blues-serenaded picnic at a winery accompanied with a night of grape stomping, and they hope to make more of these treasured memories during the race. Clarence, a full-time student, enjoys mountain climbing, snowboarding, and volleyball. Azalea, a student working part-time at a hair salon, enjoys rock climbing, surfing, sculling, and trying on different cosmetics to look "classy yet sassy (Azalea)". Both fans of TAR, they are setting out on the Race to spend more time together and fall in love all over again. '''Evan & Laura - (22 yrs.) - Separated-at-birth siblings from Nashville, Tennessee; Evan and Laura Schiphold are brother and sister - and they only met a year ago! After a divorce between their parents with their father and mother splitting the boys and the girls into their respective parental figures' ownership, Evan and Laura had little clue they were related until a mixup occurred while Evan was closing deals on an apartment. They found out their two other siblings, matching eye color, forehead creaselines, and similar DNA structure were not a coincidence. While their parents refuse to communicate to each other and admit regret, Evan and Laura continue to share stories from their childhood to catch up on nearly a bidecade of unawareness alongside the rest of their siblings. Evan, a project accountant, enjoys playing the guitar and electric bass, eating, and playing baseball with his guy friends. Laura, a vice CEO of a startup fishing company, enjoys drinking with her friends, going to the lake, shopping for a bargain, and spending time with her tabby cat Mercury. Signing up for the Race, Evan and Laura plan to reconcile their personal boundaries, backpack in Europe, and hope their skills and faith would propel them to win the $750K to buy a luxury speedboat and help Laura kickstart her fishing company. Ivana & Liza '(24 yrs.) - ''Sisters from Huntington, New York/Cherry Hill, New Jersey; Ivana Povlovak (nee Grudzie) and Liza Grudzie, born in Warsaw, Poland and emigrated to New York when they were seven, reveal hard work and valued companionship pay off. Carrying on their Jewish heritage, the Grudzie sisters believe helping their family is their utmost priority. As children, they were taught by their father to fear nothing while their mother encouraged them to take upon any challenge; though, the sisters agree rivalry rooted most of their bravery. Liza owns a forceful spirit and employs great effort to stay fit, undertaking five half-marathons and finishing in less than 125 minutes each. A five inches shorter and newly married Ivana admits she is less known as a barrier breaker, and even deems herself lazy. However, she considers her unpredictability her most prized trait, saying she will "give the sneak attack and nobody will understand why (Ivana)". Ivana, an aspiring actress, enjoys going to the beach, concerts, visiting local businesses, and solving word puzzles. Liza, a recent University of Pennsylvania graduate, enjoys swimming, meeting new people, dancing, and basketball. New viewers of TAR, their goal is to win the $750K to aid their ill mother, pay off student loans, and for Ivana to have her honeymoon. '''John & Vanessa (26 yrs.) - Exes from Burnaby, British Columbia/Vancouver, British Columbia; John Winecook and Vanessa Cantrell called it off after their affection faded away. After a few months of contemplation, the two former daters wanted to rekindle their love and decided the Race would be the perfect outlet to prove whether they were meant to be together or stay exes. John argues Vanessa has a vindictive mentality and a second chance would mean the world to him. On the latter, Vanessa says John is easily provoked over nuances, and she wants to be respectful to see his growth from their last date. Both incredibly competitive - with John who received a lacrosse scholarship to Simon Fraser University and played professionally, and Vanessa who advanced to the 2006 Winter Olympic trials for women's freestyle skiing - they peeve forfeitters and plan to make every effort to stay ahead of the pack. John, a former Canadian Lacrosse League midfielder and current lacrosse coach, enjoys running, going to the gym, playing video games, and skateboarding. Vanessa, an audio engineer and part-time skiing instructor, enjoys listening to pop music, recallibrating instruments to destress, urban calisthenics, and traversing mountains. Taking on the Race, they vie for the $750K prize and hope they can start fresh. Kris & Jamie '(19 yrs.) ''High school sweethearts from Staunton, Virginia; Kris Tanner and Jamie Milgin fell in love after hugging each other on the football field after their high school team won the 2007 district championship. '''Melanie & Jenny - (60 & 55 yrs.) Working moms from San Francisco, California; Melanie Shiu and Jennifer Jiang first met at the YMCA volunteering for their children's basketball tournament. Motivated by their kids to be "cool moms" and have an adventure, they auditioned for the Race to win the $750K to save for their children's futures and travel the world for free. 'Pat & Trent ' - (24 & 26 yrs.) Professional football quarterbacks from Daphne, Alabama/Los Gatos, California; Pat White and Trent Edwards 'Sam & Jillian '- (26 & 30 yrs.) Professional wrestlers from Jacksonville, Florida/Orlando, Florida; Sam Shaw and Jillian Hall 'Susie & Mark '- (56 & 24 yrs.) Mother & son from Moncton, New Brunswick; Susie and Mark Ramires-Bustamante